


If You Give a Wolf a Cactus

by seriousshit88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/pseuds/seriousshit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles trusts Scott with one of his most prized possessions, and Scott... well, let's just say Scott's green <s>paws</s> thumb could use a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Wolf a Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr, seriousshit88.tumblr.com. :)

Scott looked forlornly at the desiccated remains of the potted plant before him. Just two weeks ago it had been a healthy, robust, cactus named Spike. Stiles entrusted Spike’s care to Scott while he was out of town visiting relatives with his dad, and Scott breezily accepted the responsibility. After all, it was just a cactus. He only had to water it maybe twice while Stiles was away. No big deal.

Only it _was_ a big deal, and now Spike was dead. Scott had no idea how he was going to tell Stiles when he got back later that night.

"Buy him a new one," Malia said between bites of her pizza. "It’s not like anyone can tell the difference." Malia and Kira were out of food at their apartment and were stranded between pay days. So they showed up at Maison McCallinski being adorable and bubbly and talked Scott into buying a pizza they could all share.

The irony of being able to keep his pack fed while simultaneously killing a plant was not lost on Scott.

"He’ll know if I just switch cacti on him. He’s weirdly attached to this thing. I mean, for God’s sake, he NAMED it." Scott replied. He pushed the dead cactus aside and took a sad bite of his own pizza.

"Can you explain to him what happened?" Kira asked. She radiated hope and optimism, and Scott smiled, despite himself.

"That’s the problem, Kira. Even _I_ have no idea what happened.”

"You killed a cactus," Malia said helpfully.

"And Stiles is going to kill _me_ ,” Scott muttered.

***

Stiles barrelled into the apartment a little after 9:00 that night. The first thing he did was toss his bags on the floor by the door. The next thing he did was find Scott on the sofa watching a nature documentary. The third thing he did was drop directly into Scott’s lap and plant a needy, desperate kiss on Scott’s startled—then not so startled—mouth.

"I’ve been dying to do this for the past two weeks," Stiles rasped against Scott’s lips. "Two weeks. I tried beating off once, but it was weird doing it in my babcia’s guest room. Plus, Dad was like, right there."

"Hi, Stiles. Welcome home," Scott laughed, gathering Stiles into his arms. Sure, he’d spent the better part of a week stressing over a dead cactus, but he still missed his boyfriend terribly, and it was nice having him home. He wasn’t even trying to be subtle as he nosed along Stiles’s jaw, rumbling with slight discontent as he picked up on a multitude of non-Scott related scents.

Stiles was impatient, though. He tilted Scott’s chin up and captured his lips in another searing kiss. If Scott was going to get alpha on him with the scenting, then they’d take care of the problem the old fashioned way. And as soon as lycanthropically possible. He pressed closer to Scott, licked into his parted, plush lips, and preened a little as Scott’s grip on his hips tightened. They were halfway to Boneville when Stiles lazily opened his eyes. His gaze settled just behind Scott and landed on the dead monstrosity formerly known as Spike. Stiles shrieked before breaking the kiss and vaulting to the kitchen counter.

It took Scott a second to register what had just happened. His dick was also a little confused, because while he has made Stiles scream on occasion, he’s never screamed directly into Scott’s mouth before, and he wasn’t sure what on earth could have caused such a reacti-

"SPIKE!" Stiles gasped. "H-how did…SCOTT!" He turned and fixed Scott with the squintiest glare he could muster. "Dude, what the hell did you do? Water him with battery acid?!"

Scott gulped and looked over the sofa, carefully avoiding eye contact with Stiles. “No?”

"Then what happened?"

"I don’t know. It was fine when you left, but a few days later, it started dying. I gave it water and some stuff a guy at Home Depot recommended, but it didn’t work. Stiles, I am so, so sorry."

"You text me 2 billion times while I was gone, and we talked so much my dad threatened to take my phone. And you still couldn’t find the time to tell me Spike was dead?"

"Well, I-"

"When were you going to tell me? Before or after I had my tongue down your throat just now?" Betrayal dripped from Stiles’s every word, and Scott found himself getting a little defensive.

"Hey, you’re the one who came home wanting to fuck. What was I supposed to do, say no?"

"Yes!"

"I did that, and now you’re mad at me," Scott slowly explained.

Stiles flailed his arms in Scott’s direction. “What?!”

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

They stared at each other in tense silence for a full 5 seconds before they both couldn’t stand it any longer. Scott and Stiles erupted into giggles.

"Oh, man," Stiles wheezed as he rejoined Scott on the sofa. "You really did a number on poor Spike. Only you, Scotty boy. Only you."

Scott elbowed Stiles in the ribs. “Shut up. I feel bad enough as it is.”

"But not bad enough to cancel the aforementioned fucking, right?"

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise. “So you’re not mad?”

"Oh, I’m mad. But I’m also horny. Guess which one is winning right now."

Scott grinned and tackled Stiles. Looks like it was going to be sofa sex tonight.

After they were both divested of all clothing, and before Stiles’s higher brain functions shut down from Scott mouthing at his crotch, he made Scott promise to buy him a new cactus. Scott hummed his agreement on Stiles’s balls.

***

Stiles named the new cactus Scott. Actual Scott failed to see the humor.


End file.
